1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clamping apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved building stud support wherein the same is arranged for clampingly securing a building stud for a further processing thereof by sawing, drilling, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clamping apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to support building stud arrangements. Such organizations are typically of a relatively complex configuration relative to the instant invention. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,620 to Patton wherein the same provides a work holder provided by a "U" shaped cradle with a plurality of spaced clamping bars utilizing spikes to secure a stud member therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,431 to Cox sets forth a guide arranged to mount a router in an overlying relationship relative to an underlying work support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,717 to Thomas sets forth a template arranged for the proper cutting of dove tailed joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,528 to Martin sets forth a bracket mounting arranged defined as a wall bracket for piercing a wall for a subsequent support of a hanging member, such as a pot and the like therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved building stud support as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the temporary clamping and mounting of a stud relative to an individual for the further sawing and cutting of the stud member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.